Jungle Love
by bowsie22
Summary: Theo loves Casey. Theo's controlling ex wants him back. Add in Theo's dangerous, messed up past and his children and you have one very confusing relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **Theo wants Casey. Theo's controlling ex wants the man back. Throw in Theo's messed up, dangerous past and his children and you have a very confusing reationship.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing. All people and places mentioned are property of their respective owners. This is a work of fiction.  
**Pairings **Theo/Casey (Thasey?) RJ/Dominick  
**Warning **Violence Mpreg Abuse Smut(maybe)  
**Rating **PG-13 to R

**Prologue  
**

Theo laughed as Dominick slipped on the floor he just mopped. Fran sighed and rested her head on her hand. Theo smiled at her.

"You do know he's in a relationship with RJ?"

She giggled.

"Hello. Yaoi fangirl here."

"What's that?"

"I like the idea of two guys together."

Theo laughed and pushed his friend away from him.

"You're nasty. Hey, you don't think of me and my boyfriends, do you?"

"NO!! Never Theo."

"Good."

Casey and Lily walked in through the door, laughing. Theo stared at his crush and sighed.

"Now THAT I wouldn't mind seeing."

"FRAN!!"

She laughed.

"Come on. You and Casey. HOT!! A nd with the height difference, it would be adorable."

Theo glared at Fran . He hated the height difference. Fran shrugged and walked into the back. Theo sighed and looked at the clock. He took off his apron and saying a quick goodbye to his friends, he ran out the took a final look at Casey and walked to the school.

_"What am I thinking? I have way too much baggage to consider a relationship with Casey. He's better off with Lily and I'm better of alone."_

He continued on his way, unaware of the eyes following his body.

"Oh, Theo. I have missed you precious. We'll be together soon. We'll be a family again."

**A/N **Done. My first JF story. And I prefer Theo/Casey over RJ/Casey, but Maybe that's just me. Good reviews and I'll update. And I know the name sucks, so if anyone could gice me a hand with that I'd be so thankful :D


	2. Past Revealed

**Summary** We meet Theo's children and learn a bit about his past from his brother.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Past Revealed **

Casey stared after Theo as the smaller man ran out of the restaurant. He looked at Lily who shrugged her shoulders and they walked inside the building. Lily shouted out.

"RJ?"

The older ranger walked out from the back and laughed at Dominick who was still on the floor.

"Yeah Lily. Everything alright?"

How come Theo leaves at three every day? I mean I know he starts earlier than us, but he misses the dinner rush. It kinda sucks."

RJ stared at his friends. Should he tell them? Would Theo want them to know? No. It was up to Theo to tell them.

"Sorry you guys. You'll have to ask Theo about that. Now, I have pizzas to make, so if you don't mind doing some work."

RJ went into the back as Lily walked behind the counter and got the drink orders ready. Casey stared out the window in the direction Theo had gone. Something was wrong with his small friend and Casey wanted to help him. He sighed. Better get back to work.

Theo stood outside his sons school, waiting for the twins. He smiled at the parents he saw everyday. He heard a shout.

"DADDY!!"

Theo laughed as his sons ran towards him. He swept the twins into his arms.

"Hello my sons. And how was school?"

When Theo placed the twins onto the ground, it was easy to see the family resemblence. They were four years old and Shaun was the older twin, while James was younger by five minutes. Shaun had Theo's black hair and his skintone, but his eyes were blue. James had pale skin, blond hair and Theo's brown eyes. "

Fine."

Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Just fine?"

James laughed.

"Shaun got in twouble!!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh uh!"

"STOP!! Shaun, what happened?"

"I dwopped paint on the table."

"Oh, that's not too bad. I did worse. Come on. Lets go home."

Lewin walked into the pizza place.

"Lewin??!!"

"Fran! Hey, where's Theo?"

"HHMM!! I don't know. He left a while ago. He always leaves at three. I wonder why."

_"Gee. Would Theo mind if I tell them? I mean, they've been friends for so long. They must know."_

"He's probably gone to pick up his kids. You know Shaun and James. They're twins."

"WHAT??!!"

At this point, Casey, Lily, Fran and Dominick surrounded Lewin. He turned and saw RJ behind the counter.

"They didn't know, did they?"

RJ shook his head, a sad look on his face.

"No they didn't."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Mainly cause I don't update if I don't get reviews. I'm a bitch like that. Next chap, RJ reveals all and we see more of the home life of the twins


	3. Truths

**Summary** RJ reveals all and we see more of the twins home life.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Truths**

RJ stared at his friends. Lily, Casey, Dominick and Fran stared at him in shock. He threw a quick glare at Lewin who looked very regretful.

"I guess now is the time to explain about Theo and the twins."

Dominick scoffed.

"Please do babes. I'm curious."

"Do you know what a Carrier is?"

"A male capable of having children. They're rare,but they exist."

Lewin took over.

"Theo has had two children. Twins. They're four years old. Their father.....Theo doesn't talk about him."

"Why?"

"They ended badly. We can't tell you anymore. After this, it's up to Theo."

"Come on. Back to work."

Casey had the rest of the day off and hadn't a clue what to do with it. Well, he could go visit his secret rush and find out what the hell is going on. He walked out the door and headed to the left. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Theo smiled as his sons bounced up and down, dancing to the opening song of 'Super Sentai; Gekiranger'. They loved that show, even though it was insane. Like that would happen in real life. A knock was heard from the door. Theo walked over.

"Casey?"

"You have some serious explaining to do."

"Come in."

Casey walked into the apartment and stared at the young children, who looked scarily like Theo.

"It's true.""Yeah. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared. If I told you guys, then there was a chance that Jarrod or Camille would find out and my sons would be placed in danger. I coudn't live with myself if that happened you know?"

Casey looked at his downcast friend.

"I know. Don't worry. Explain that to the others and you'll be fine. But....."

"But what?"

"We're curious about the father."

Theo gulped.

"Casey. Alright. I don't mind telling you."

Casey smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. Theo sat opposite him and steeled himself.

"Do you know the name.....Tommy Banks?"

"Yeah. He's the biggest gangster this side of the Mississippi. Why? Oh, he's their....?"

"Father. Yeah. Look, I was young and stupid. He was older and handsome. He was sweet and funny. I got involved in some...bad things when I was with him. I didn't want my children mixed in as well, so I left him. I've been hiding ever since."

Casey looked at his friend and walking over, placed a kiss on Theo's cheek, who blushed bright red..

"I know that isn't the whole truth, but I'll let it go....for now."

"Thanks Casey."

"So, why don't you introduce me to your kids?"

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Remeber what I said last chapter about comments. Yeah, that still stands. Next chap, who is following Theo and the rangers meet the kids. BTW, Super Sentai Gekiranger is the original Jungle Fury. It's really good :D


	4. First Impressions

**Summary **Who is following Theo and the Rangers meet the kids.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**First Impressions**

Theo yawned as he walked into the living room. He stopped and snorted at the sight of Casey's long body spread out on his small couch. Two blurs went past Theo and jumped onto Casey.

"Wakey wakey Uncle Cathey!!"T

hat did it. Theo burst out laughing. The twins loved Casey. Within an hour of meeting him it had gone from ignoring him to Uncle Cathey. Casey grumbled and gently pushing the kids off him, he stood up and stretched, his back popping."

Your couch is too small."

"You're just too tall."

"Shut it small fry."T

he twins laughed, before Shaun's stomach grumbled.

"So, who wants breakfast?"

The other three in the room raised their hands and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my God. There's three children now. KIDS!! You know you're coming into work after you're finished school?"

Casey looked up from his cereal, confused.

"Why?"

"We gots a.....a....""Half day James."

"Yeah, that!"

Casey chuckled at the twins. They were so happy and....bouncy. Different from Theo. But, Theo hanged around the twins. He seemed to free himself up and was a lot more carefree. Casey couldn't wait to see what the other rangers would think of the twins.

RJ stared at his friends. They had jumped on Theo as he walked in the door, with Casey. RJ smirked at this. Theo had explained everything, including his ex and they had been very sympathetic. Theo had gone to pick up the twins from the school and Lily and Fran were trying to make upstairs more child friendly. This involved removing anything sharp and all RJ's and Dominick's........toys. Casey was working in the restaurant and his face lit up when he saw Theo and the twins. They ran into the shop and screamed.

"UNCLE CATHEY, UNCLE CATHEY!!"

"Hey you two. Are you excited to meeet all your father's friends?"

The two nodded.

"We alweady know RJ. He's our god.....fater."

Casey was confused. Theo smiled.

"They mean godfather."

"He is?""I am. How are my two favourite boys?"

"UNCLE RJ!!"

They ran into his arms and he swung them around. Dominick laughed.

"Something I should know?"

At the sight of the strange man and two women, James and Shaun ran and his behind Theo's legs. He laughed and moved away.

"Guys. These are my other friends. This is Dominick, Lily and Fran."

The two women squealed at the two four year olds, while Dominick smiled at them warmly. They moved from behind Theo's legs and smiled at the others. Dominick went on his knees to their height

."I have the next hour off. How about we go upstairs and play with your action figures."

"They're not action figures. They are Super Sentai Gekiranger!!"

The adults laughed and Dominick lead the twins upstairs. Fran wrapped her arms around Theo.

"They're adorable Theo."

Lily nodded her head and everyone went back to work.

Theo stared out the door. It was very quite in the restaurant and all the others were upstairs with the twins, playing with Super Sentai dolls. Theo waited downstairs as he had just come off his luch break. The door opened and Theo straightened up. He gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanna see my sons."

Tommy Banks smiled at his ex from the other side of the counter and laughed at the fear in Theo's eyes.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chap, Theo explains more of his past and Tommy makes his first move.


	5. Confrontations

**Summary** Theo explains more of his past and Tommy gets an ally.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Confrontations**

Dominick smiled down at the twins. James and Shaun were sleeping on Theo's bed. The day had tired them out. They were really adorable. Dominick startled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. RJ buried his face in Dominick's neck.

"You like them."

"So do you.""Of course I am their godfather."

"Who's their father?"

"Theo will explain everything. Don't worry."

The two walked downstairs where the other three were closing up the restaurant. Casey flopped down on a seat.

"Man. Today was really busy. I'm exhausted."

Lily laughed.

"Wasn't too bad. The twins didn't help."

Theo laughed nervously.

"Sorry about them. They were excited about meeting you. They got a bit.....hyper."

Fran cleared her throat.

"So, who was that guy earlier."

"What guy?"

"Come on midget. You know what guy."

Theo sighed.

_Flashback_

_Theo stared at Tommy, fear in his eyes._

_"What are you dong here?"_

_"I'm here to see my sons.""They're not your sons."_

_Tommy laughed."You got pregnant after we fucked. Unless you slept with one of men."_

_"See. This is why I left. You were obsessive, controlling. You were an abusive dick!!"_

_"Let me see my sons!"_

_"NO!!"_

_Lily poked her head out from the back._

_"Theo? You alright? You need any help?"_

_"Fine. He was just leaving."_

_Tommy stepped back, glaring at Theo._

_"Fine. I'll go. But I will be back. Those boys are my children as well."_

_He walked out the door, Theo staring at his back, fear still in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

Theo sighed as he recounted what happened. Lily was confused.

"So, he's the boys father? Why did you leave him?"

"Like I said. He was obsessive, controlling and abusive. He tried to control every aspect of my life. I didn't want my sons to live like that, so I left. I got the apartment down town. I rented it from RJ and he helped me with, well everything. That's why he's their godfather. He's been there every step of the way. He's like family."

RJ sighed.

"Tommy won't give up, you all know that right?"T

heo nodded and flopped down beside Casey, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Fran squealed inside her head at this. She was such a fangirl. Well, now the main thing was protecting Theo and the twins. From Tommy and Dai Shi.

Tommy knocked his shot back and grimaced. Strong stuff. A young girl sat on the seat next to him. She smiled at him.

"You look sad."

"My ex boyfriend won't let me see our children."

"Anyone I know?

""Theo Martin. He works at Jungle Karma Pizza."

"I know him. I can help."

"Really? Why?"

"You should know your children."

"Alright. I'm Tommy."

"I'm Camille."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Camille attacks and Tommy gets his kids.


	6. Lost Children

**Summary** Camille attacks and Tommy gets his kids.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**Lost Children**

Tommy frowned. He finally figured out who Camille was. She was THE Camille. She fought for the Dai Shi alongside Jarrod. She was freaky. Still, all good crime lords knew to accept any and all help, especially from evil monsters that could destroy the city. This could be useful. Still, he didn't understand their hatred of Theo and his annoying friends.

Camille smirked. Finally, Jarrod agreed to her plan.

"Camille, you're sure this will work?"

"Look, we take the blue rangers kids and he falls apart. It gets worse when he finds out that his gangster ex has them. The other rangers will be useless without Theo and we finally destroy the rangers."

Jarrod smirked.

"It is a good plan. Fine. When do we do it?"

"Tomorrow. The kids are surrounded by rangers now. It's too risky. Now, I'm going to go speak with our new friend. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Could be good."

Tommy looked up as Camille walked in, with Jarrod beside her.

"Why are you helping me? Why is Theo so important to you? He's justs a pizza guy."

The two laughed.

"Wrong!! Theo and all the workers at Jungle Karma Pizza are the power rangers. Well, not that Fran one. She's....special in her own way."

Tommy was in shock. His meek, beat down Theo was a ranger.

"Well, Theo has certainly changed. When he left me, he was meek, a coward. What happened to him?"

"He trained and made new friends. That usually helps a persons confidence."

"Well, I guess I can have fun....breaking him again."

Camille nearly swooned at those words and attached herself to Tony's side."I knew I'd like you."

Theo groaned as the boys jumped on his bed.

"Daddy, we be late for thchool!!"

"Ok, ok. I'm up."

The three walked downstairs, into the pizzaria's kitchen

."So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pizza!!"

"WHAT??"

"Well, we in pizza re......reth...."

RJ stepped in at this point.

"Restaurant. But, pizza isn't for breakfast. We have cereal. We have coco pops."

"Daddy, coco pops?"

Theo could never could resist puppy dog eyes and when they both did it at the same time, he was helpless.

"Fine. You can have coco pops. But hurry. You can't be late."

The twins wolfed down their breakfast and got their school bags.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"No bruthes."

Casey and Dominick laughed at the twin's reasoning.

"They got you there Theo."

"You two shush."

As the three headed out the door, RJ ran into the room.

"Guys, Camille's attacking the docks with Rinshi and a new monster. We all need to be there."

Theo looked at the twins.

"I'll take them."

"You sure Fran?"

"Positive. Go on. Save the day."

"Good luck daddy."

"Bye boys, have a nice day. And be careful."

The rangers all ran out, saying bye to the twins and headed for the docks.

The rangers ran to the docks and stopped a the sight of the monster.

"HAHAHAHA!! Rangers, I am Mog. You don't stand a chance."

The rangers all stood in formation and got ready.

"Where's Camille?

""I don't know. Let's deal with this. We'll worry about her later."

The Rinshi attacked. While the others dealt with them, Theo and Dominik went for Mog. The monster knocked Dominick away with no problem and grabbed Theo.

"You're the blue ranger eh? Well, this will be intersting. Alas, I must leave. See you later."

He dropped Theo and disappeared. The rangers powered down, all confused.

"That was weird. Come on. Let's get to work."

Fran ran to Theo, in tears, as soon as they entered. She grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Fran what's wrong?"

"I was taking James and Shaun to school, when Camille showed up with a group of men. Tommy was there. They pulled out guns and.....they took the twins. I'm so sorry Theo."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chap, will Theo fall apart and what will happen to the twins.


	7. A Sad Blue

**Summary** Theo falls apart and what happend to the twins? Will be VERY short

**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**A Sad Blue**

Theo stared at the restaurant table. He was in shock. His sons, his life, was gone. What could he do? This was what he feared. That Jarrod and Camille would take his babies, and they did. Tears fell from his eyes. His friends stared at him. Dominick finally broke the silence.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Over an hour."

"OH, this is all MY fault.!"

"Fran, no. You didn't know Camille would go after the twins. None of us knew. It's no-ones fault, alright?"

"He was afraid this would happen."

All eyes turned to Casey.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember. He said if we knew, there was a chance that Jarrod would find out and go after the twins. And he did."

Lily gasped.

"Oh, that's right. He did say that. Poor Theo."

Casey moved from behind the counter and sat beside Theo, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"We'll get them back."

"I know, but with Camille and Tommy. I don't know what to do Casey."

Theo started sobbing and Casey could do nothing, except tighten his hold on the smaller man and hope for the best.

Tommy stared at his glaring children.

"I'm you father."

"We have no daddy."

"What has Theo been telling you? Everyone has a daddy. And I'm yours."

The twins ingnored him and turned their backs on him.

"Why you insufferable little......no....no, I must stay calm. If I hurt them, I'll never get Theo back."

Camille was impressed at his control.

"Tommy, we'll attack again tomorrow and we'll take Theo this time. Have fun with the boys."

She left the family alone. Tommy stared at his son's backs. Once Theo was here and they were a family, things would get better.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Camille attacks, but will she get Theo?


	8. Captive

**Summary** Camille attacks but will she get Theo?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Captive**

Theo wiped his tears as he made another pizza. Maybe, he could pass it of as the onions.

"I don't believe that it's the onions."

Theo turned around and found himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"Hey Casey. I guess I'm still not alright."

"That's to be expected. We'll get them back. I think RJ has a plan. If only we could get him out of bed."

"It's his and Dominick's anniversary. They're celebrating it. It's sweet."

Casey shuddered.

"Not when you interrupt the celebration."

Theo laughed at this. He stood back and wiped his tears."

Thanks Casey. I can always count on you, can't I?"

"Yes you can."

Casey pressed a chaste kiss to Theo's lips and smiled down at him. Theo blushed.

"Theo, after we get the kids back, how about a date?"

"With you?"

"Yes with me."

"I'd love to."

Suddenly, Dominick ran into the room.

"Guys, Camille and a bunch of Rinshi are attacking the industrial area. Come on."

"Camille!! Where are my sons?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Don't worry ranger. They're safe with their father."

"You're working with Tommy."

"Of course. He's.....delightfully evil. And he just wants to know his children."

Suddenly, Mog burst out and attacked the rangers.

They fell to the ground and RJ was the first to recover.

"Aright. Lily, Dominick take the Rinshi. Casey, Theo go for Camille and I'll go after Mog."

The rangers split into their groups and started their fights. Lily and Dominick finished their fight easily enough and they turned to help Casey and Theo, only to be shocked. Mog and Camlle were gone again. And so was Theo. RJ ran to Casey, who was on the ground.

"Casey, what happened?"

"We were winning, then Camille hit me with some kind of...energy attack. I went down and Camille grabbed Theo and left. She just...took him."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Theo and Tommy reunite and will the rangers get their friends back?


	9. Family Reunited

**Summary** Theo and Tommy are reunited and will the rangers get their friends back?**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**Family Reunited**

Theo stood in front of Camille, furious.

"Where are my sons?"

"DADDY!!"

Theo whirled around and swept his sons into his arms.

"Oh thank God you two are ok."

"Daddy, thome man keepth thsying that he our other daddy."

"What?"

"Hello Theo."

"Tommy?"

The rangers sat in the restaurant, depressed. Fran sighed.

"So, she just took him?"

"Yep."

Lily frowned.

"You know what I just realized. Theo fights evil everyday, but he looked terrified of Tommy. I wonder why that was?"

"The guy was abusive."

"Was he really that bad. RJ?"

RJ looked up from the table, startled.

"Pardon?"

"What was Theos relationship with Tommy like? I mean Theo was terrified of him."

RJ sighed.

"Alright look. Tommy was....is a creep. He treated Theo like dirt. He just wanted Theo because he's a carrier. But, they weren't exclusive. Tommy let the gang members do whatever they wanted to Theo. Beat him up, rape him. He didn't care, once Theo gave him......heirs, I suppose the word is. But, Theo never went peacefully. So, Tommy, who's gang also sold drugs, would drug him. Eventually, Theo get pregnant. But he knew that he couldn't raise his child with the gang, so he ran. I found him, felt sorry for him and I helped him as best I could."

"And now Camlle has him."

"And we'll get him back."

Fran stood up.

"We have to get him back and end this, so he can go on his date with Casey!"

Theo glared at Tommy, hiding his sons behind his body.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Camille and Jarrod are helping me out."

"Oh my God. I knew you were stupid, but to work with these two? That's insane."

"I wanted my family."

"WE'RE NOT FAMILY!!"

Tommy growled. Theo looked down at sons.

"Boys, as much as I hate saying this, why don't you two go play."

"We can play in our room."

Theo nodded and the boys ran off. Camille looked at Theo and smiled.

"They won't be hurt."

She walked off after the boys

."What the hell are you playing at?"

Tommy, who was getting angrier everytime Theo talked. He lashed out and Theo fell to the foor, holding his bruised cheek.

"YOU are really annoying me. Anyway, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Like you have a choice. Come on!"

He dragged Theo after him and eventually threw him into a bedroom?

"Theo?"

Theo turned to face his now naked ex. He realised what was going to happen and tried to back away.

"Theo, let's....complete our family."

The rangers entered the palace and looked around.

"I can't believe we're doing this.

""Shut up Dominick. This is the only way to get Theo back. Alright, Casey, you and Lily find Theo, me and Dominick will find the twins. Lets go."

They split. Lily and Casey walked down the hallway, looking for Theo, when they heard shouting.

"Man, Jarrod is angry."

"Lily, no. I think that's Theo!"

Sure enough, Theo stormed out of a door not too far from where the two were standing looking furious. Tommy followed him out. Wait, TOMMY?!

"What are the rangers doing here?"

Theo gaped at his friends and Lily and Casey ran foward and each grabbed one of his wrists, tugging him away from Tommy. When they reached the door, they met RJ and Dominick,each holding a twin over their soldier. They stared at eachpther before Camilles scream of rage reached them and they ran.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Tommy doesn't give up and the date.


	10. Romance

**Summary **Tommy doesn't give up and the date.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Romance**

  
Theo smiled as he tucked his sons into their beds. They were back in their apartment and they were safe. Theo knew that Tommy wouldn't give up.

"Maybe you should call the cops."

Theo turned to RJ. The rangers had decided that one of them should stay with Theo and the children at all times and RJ had voluntered for that night.

"Maybe I should. They've been searching for Tomy for a while now. Won't Tommy mind you being here with me?"

"No. We trust each other. And, what is this I hear about a date?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Casey? On a date. Together."

Theo blushed.

"It's nothing. Just a date."

"It's so cute. You two would make a good couple."

"Thanks RJ. You staying the night?"

"I'll stay on the couch. Night Theo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo and RJ walked into the restaurant. Lily looked up.

"The kids at school?"

"Yep. No problems."

"Good. Theo take over the register. You're there for the say. Lily, make the pizzas. Fran and Dominick are serving, Casey will do deliveries and I'll look after the books. Well, get to work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo stared at the restaurant. There were five customers. It was a very slow day. Theo looked down at the register and when he looked up, Tommy was standing in front of him, gun in hand.

"Hello Theo."

The customers started screaming, which bought the others out to the main area. They froze at the sight that met them. Casey growled.

"Where's RJ?"

"He's out."

"I see. Theo, all I want is you. Please come with me."

"Can I think about it?"

"No!! Answer now."

Theo looked at his friends in fear.

"Tommy Banks, drop your gun and put your hands on your head."

"Who called the police?"

The police burst in the door.

"Sir, we said put the gun down!"

Tommy dropped the gun on the floor and glaring at Theo, put his hands on his head. A cop handcuffed the man and led him out the door.

"Sir, are you all ok?"

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo sat on his sofa. He was about to go on his date with Casey and he was very nervous. He couldn't believe that after all that happened, he was finally getting a chance at being happy. The twins were being looked after by RJ and Dominick for the night. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey Theo. You ready?"

"Yeah. So, what are we doing?"

"Well, we're going to dinner at Bell's Bistro."

"WOW!! Posh. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo and Casey walked into the apartment.

"That was fun Casey."

"Yeah, it was."

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure. I can have coffee."

"Cute."

Casey and Theo walked into the apartment and as soon as the door closed, their lips met. Casey's hands went up Theo's shirt and he carressed the warm skin. The kiss became more passionate. They moved towards the bedroom, where Theo landed on the bed with Casey on top of him. They ripped off eachothers tops and began to grind against eachother. Theo threw his head back, gasping and Casey began to lick and bite at his neck. He reached down and fumbled with Theo's belt, eventually etting it off. He threw it to somewhere in the room. Theo wiggled his hips and his trousers and underwear came off. Casey's clothes soon followed. Theo opened the drawer next to his bed and handed the lube to Casey, who covered three of his fingers in it. He gently probed Theo's entrance and inserted a finger. The other two soon followed. He scissored his fingers and Theo moaned as Casey hit his prostate. Casey removed his fingers and Theo groaned from the loss, until he felt something bigger thrust into him. Casey moaned as he began to thrust. Theo screamed as his prostate was hit. Casey's hand wrapped around Theo's erection and Theo moaned. It wasn't long before he came and his tightening walls caused Casey to come deep into the smaller man. They moaned eachothers name and Casey rolled off the smaller man, pulling him into his arms.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chap, some news and the epilogue.


	11. The End

**Summary** News and the Epilogue

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**The End**

Casey stared at the restaurant. It was empty. Normal for 11 am on a Tuesday. Fran walked up to the man.

"Where's Theo? He still sick?"

"Yeah. He's at the doctor as we speak."

It had been 5 weeks since that first date and Theo's and Casey's relationship went from strength to strength. They were so in love. Fran was happy, because she had seen them together. They were so cute. Even Lily thought they were a good couple. Camille and Jarrod were still attacking everyday, but they were easily dealt with. Shaun and James were safe and very happy with Theo's and Casey's relationship. Theo walked in the door, very pale.

"Theo, how was the doctor?"

"Casey, I'm pregnant."Inside their heads, Lily and Fran squealed. The guys all looked shocked. Casey recovered first.

"Is it...is it mine?"

"No, it's Jarrod's. Of course it's yours Casey. Idiot."

Casey ran to his boyfriend and swept him into his arms.

"We're having a kid."

"Yeah, we are. You happy?"

"Of course I am. Oh, Dominick went to pick up the kids."

At this point, Dominick and the twins ran in the door.

"Daddy! Uncle Cathey!"

"Hey boys, youre father and I have some big news for you."

The twins looked at their father, their eyes shining.

"Well, in nine months you'll be older brothers."

The twins started jumping up and down, while Dominick gaped at his friends.

"Are you two happy?"The twins nodded.

"We'll be older broth."

"Bros?"

RJ laughed.

"They've been spending too much time with Dominick."

Casey and Theo smiled at the twins. Soon they'd be a real family.

**Epilogue**

Theo screamed in agony. Oh God, this hurt. He grabbed Fran's hand.

"Where is Casey?"

"He was shopping."

"For what? Why the HELL was he shopping on my DUE DATE??!!"

"He was buying a ring."

Theo smiled.

"Really?AAAAHHHH!!"

Casey ran in the door.

"Fran, you can leave. I'm here now."

A nurse turned to him.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the father of the child."

Fran smiled at Casey and ran out to the waiting room, where the rangers waited. They were worried. The child was coming on time, but hearing Theo scream was hard on them. Three hours later, Casey walked out of the room, a smile on his face. Shaun and James ran up to him and he picked them up.

"Theo's asleep and they're checking on the baby."

"What is it?"

"It's a little girl. We're calling her Ciara."

The twins cheered and hugged Casey. His friends all crowded around him, cheering nd smiling. Casey was delighted. He had a family. Two sons(even though they weren't really his), a beautiful daughter and if all went well, a husband. Casey felt the box in his pocket and smiled again. Life was good.

**A/N** THE END!! Hope you enjoyed the dtory. Thanks to everyone who read. :D


End file.
